The invention relates to a fastening system for fastening a plate within an enclosure, which enclosure comprises a bottom part and a cover and which fastening system is particularly suitable for fastening a front plate or a contact protective plate within an enclosure for electric installations and comprises an elongated holder to be placed vertically inside the bottom part of the enclosure.
Enclosures to be used for electric installations often comprise a front plate or a plate protecting against contact, which plate is mounted within the enclosure. The contact protective plate is made of an insulating material and intends to improve the safety of the enclosure by preventing the possibility of an electric shock. Depending on the enclosure and its content, the contact protective plate is mounted at different heights from the bottom of the enclosure.
For mounting a contact protective plate at different heights from the bottom of the enclosure, it is very common to use fixed spacing pieces, the height of which has to be chosen separately for each installation. This is inconvenient, of course, because the mounting requires in practice a spacing piece of a suitable size to be chosen typically from a great number of spacing pieces. Additionally, because said plate is fastened to the spacing piece by screws, a screwdriver or other tools have to be used. In case if changes are desired later on in a finished enclosure provided with electric components, the plate must also possibly be mounted at another height from the bottom of the enclosure than it was previously. This requires replacing existing spacing pieces by other spacing pieces having a suitable height. Further, as far as manufacturing technique and storage are concerned, it is not preferable to have components of several different kinds.
It is also known to use rails to be arranged in the corners of the enclosure, to which rails the contact protective plates or other plates are fastened. A problem with rails is that, because they are made of plastic, they break easily when a screw holding the plate fastened to the rail is fastened to them. Tools are needed for fastening plates to rails. In addition, if a rail already comprises a hole for a screw and the position of the screw has to be changed on account of a later change in the content of the enclosure, a weak point susceptible to breakage remains at the rail.